


Pearl's Huge Package: A love Story

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Cock, Bukkake, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Gem Egg Hell, Hardcore, Pregnancy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: After all the horrible things, Bismuth just wants to love Pearl.Pearl wants to love Bismuth and then some.At the end of the day, only Bismuth can take Pearl's Huge Package.





	Pearl's Huge Package: A love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusieBeeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/gifts).



> This work features hardcore sex between Pearl and Bismuth. 
> 
> It also features some head canon of mine that has no basis in fact and is pure theory. 
> 
> Don't like this turn back.

earl’s Huge Package: A love Story

 

Disclaimer: this story features hardcore sex, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 

_Beach City, Delmarva, Present day_

 

Sparks flew as an enormous hammer slammed into an enormous, red hot metal cock. Bismuth worked the hammer in her forge while Peridot watched. The little Green gem watched with stars in here eyes at the monster metal dong. A string of drool dribbled down her chin as the rainbow gem thrust the red hot cock into a moist, musky quenching barrel. Steam billowed through the workshop as Bismuth grabbed the metal cock by the shaft, right before the anatomically correct steel testicles.

 

“That is the perfect size!” Peridot crowed triumphantly, “With this new metal phallus I will be able to make Amethyst squire anywhere, any time; even during the camp pining hearts Christmas Special!” She gave one of her trademark weird giggles and laughed like an evil genius. “Now I shall be able to live out my fantasies and top my juicy purple amour like a beast champion warrior!

 

Bismuth laughed as she stroked the ribbed iron cock and surveyed her handiwork. Delicately she pulled a specialized polish cloth from her pocket and released the tremendous shine of the metalo-dong. “First, thanks for the magic buffing cloth, Greenie, second, it’s my pleasure. I always wanted to make weapons but I need to get with the times. And in these times of peace it’s time for a big ol’ war hero like me to adapt.”

 

Peridot laughed maniacally as she surveyed the dildo, easily the size of one of her legs. “My embarrassingly small stem is not enough to please Amethyst except when I go dry into her anal cavity. So rather than fisting her, I can now wield the impressive tool I was always destined to have. I can either strap on this fine device or I can activate it remotely during the day! The ferrous compounds will obey my metal powers with maximum efficiency”

 

Bismuth laughed and affectionately rubbed a hand through Peridot’s pyramid shaped hair. “That reminds me of Biggs Jasper; back in the day she had this prosthetic arm that she would use to fist our butt-holes after a victory. Or we’d get a fisting if we lost to make us feel better; then we’d cry and squirt at the same time.”

 

Peridot suddenly looked down. “Am I less for not accepting myself? I truly hate my small stature and my even smaller micro-stem. No matter how much Steven tells me I’m beautiful and Amethyst defines me as hot, I hate how I look and how I was made.”

 

Seeing the gem’s dilemma, Bismuth got down to one knee so she could look Peridot in the eye. “Hey we all hate ourselves for something. The thing is, you don’t need to be beautiful to be awesome. You’re awesome, nothing changes that, Big Green.”

 

Peridot stroked the dildo like it was a pet cat. For a moment she nodded and then gave Bismuth a kiss on the cheek. “Well, given my upbringing and programming on Homeworld, I’m kind of fucked up; so self esteem is hard to maintain. Though if I may say, I’m deeply jealous of your beauty and good looks.”

 

The big gem’s cheeks turned beet red. “Aw shit, you little liar. I’m not pretty, I’m ugly as sin.”

 

“You may not need aesthetic beauty to be worthy, but you have aesthetic beauty,” Peridot smiled, “I can see why Pearl wants to breed you.”

 

Bismuth’s eyes widened, “Say what?”

 

The Green gem nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes! I secretly video tape Pearl’s masturbation sessions and your name is shouted joyously at least three times with each orgasm.” She tapped Bismuth on the shoulder in a playful fashion. “Taking a page from Steven’s book, I will play match maker and advise that you go and see Pearl’s big package. By all my calculations and the feeling in my pseudo-digestive pit, you and she are the perfect match. By contrast, Pearl and Rose were far too much like Percy and Paulette for comfort; especially when it was revealed that Paulette lied to Percy to stay a couple during the series finale.”

 

Bismuth had nothing to say. A lump formed in her throat and her feet suddenly felt heavy.

 

Somehow sensing her apprehension, Peridot gave Bismuth another pat on the shoulder. “Oh it’s plain to see. You don’t need my level of genius perception to know that you love Pearl and Pearl loves you in her own annoying, shrill voiced way.”

 

“Why would a classy gem like her want a big, washed up gabbro like me?” Bismuth’s attempt at self deprecation fell flat.

 

This elicited a giggle from Peridot, “Aesthetically Pearl loves big hands and broad shoulders. Also you are one of the few gems who can handle her giant stem without having to shapeshift. Your flaccid, closet sized vagina will just be able to handle a stem meant to make Diamonds moan. Not to mention Pearl shares your sexual pleasure over the formation and application of murder weapons such as swords and axes.”

 

This was getting out of hand, Bismuth nervously smiled and tried to laugh it all off. “Hey big shot, I gotta handle a few more orders for people, but we should grab some fucking donuts later!”

 

“And I have to let Lars know what an abysmal piece of garbage he is because everyone else wants to spare his delicate feelings,” Peridot smiled, “Best of luck to you, Bismuth of the Forge. May Pearl’s Salty Anus know your tongue and may her translucent seed find fertile grounds in your incubation chamber.”

 

“Eh . . . you too, Greenie!” Bismuth tried to keep a straight face. In truth, a lump had formed in her throat and her feet were made of lead. The planet’s gravity suddenly felt like it had magnified a million fold and the demons of old gripped her faux-heart. The forge suddenly felt too small; it entrapped her and felt like a prison. This was no longer a place of refuge, it as a reminder of all her failings and sins. She needed a change of scenery.

 

* * *

 

Bismuth lost track of the time but she knew the sun was setting. Not that it mattered much, it felt like she’d been locked up in her forge for days. She’d crafted that dildo for Peridot and also a shiny butt plug for Jamie the mailman. Amethyst came in crying at one point after prematurely ejaculating while trying to fuck Blue and Yellow Pearl at the same time. She didn’t properly understand what a mother was but Steven said that she acted like a mom to many of the local gems. Maybe it was because she was pretty fucked up in general and when people came to her with problems she knew exactly why their lives were so shitty. Normal was harder to gauge for her. Healthy was even harder to understand; nearly impossible.

 

Without any more projects or providing emotional support for people she was left to deal with her own emotions and personal demons. She loved Steven, he was a better person than Rose/Pink Diamond ever was. He actually had compassion; he didn’t just milk people for their happiness like some kind of parasite who aped love and affection. The thing was he was an optimist, Bismuth only played one on TV. She definitely did not believe the best was going to happen and she was prepared for entire life to fall into shit once again.

 

“Hey you, gabbro!” somebody shouted out, “Yeah, you!” came the voice again.

 

Bismuth turned around, her fists clenched in anger.

 

With the setting sun behind her, Lapis Lazuli looked like a ghetto queen behind her giant aviator sunglasses. Lounging on an old beach picnic bench, she spread her legs wide like a public transit man-spreader. A trail of smoke lazily rose up from the tip of her cigarette. The blue gem took a long pull from a popular brand of vagrant wine that sucked so much ass even Jasper could barely stomach it.

 

“You keep that up if you want to go back in the fucking mirror,” Bismuth warned.

 

Lapis just scoffed, “I’m next to the beach, I hold all the cards, gabbro.” She put out the cigarette on her tongue for good measure and took another pull of hobo wine.

 

Bismuth glared at the gem that she was partly responsible for enslaving in a mirror for thousands of years. “I get you’ve had a rough go, uppercrust; but respect cuts both ways. I don’t call you Crystal Gem, you don’t call me that g-word.”

 

Lapis cocked her head. Slowly, she lowered her sunglasses and met Bismuth’s eyes. Like a couple of feral cats they eyes one another silently; going over hundreds of factors about power, posture and gem abilities in the blink of an eye.

 

Then Lapis put her glasses back up. “Fair enough. Peridot told me you’d be here. I just wanted to say I forgive you. I forgive you for poofing me and sending me in that fucking mirror in the first place.”

 

“I didn’t ask,” Bismuth grunted, “But thanks.” She still thought that Lapis was an enormous uppercrust cunt without empathy or concern for others.

 

Lapis drank again from the vagrant wine. “I still fucking hate you, but I’ve come to a point where I’ve got to look out for myself and I really don’t give a shit what happens to you or Pearl by this point. I’m a free gem and I look to start living like it.”

 

“Did you have anything else you wanted to say?” Bismuth asked, “Are you finished?”

 

“Actually I’m passing on a message Peridot gave me,” Lapis reached into her dress and pulled out a fresh cigarette and a lighter. “She told me to tell you that Pearl wants your babies. In my own words, Pearl is too much of a pussy to ask you directly and wants to make a gemling; it’s disgusting. And I promise I won’t hold a grudge against your gemlings; I’ll just teach them how to drink, lie, steal and kill. Like a good aunt.” She smirked at the last bit.

 

The big gem raised a hand that shape shifted into an axe, “Bitch do not test me.” And turned around and left. But now, she had Pearl to think about.

* * *

 

Time did not exist when she was bubbled and now time seemed to stretch on forever. The act of walking to Steven’s house felt like the longest odyssey in the history of the galaxy. What was that saying about good times being gone in the blink of an eye and fear and pain lasting an eternity? Pearl would know, she was always good with remembering and poetry.

 

When Bismuth saw Pearl on the porch of Steven’s house, Bismuth knew that she was the poetry. The thin white gem was looking to the sunset as her bare feet kneaded the sand back and forth between her toes.

 

She tried to do her best to be suave and bold and brave, she tried to be the best gem possible, she tried to be a gem with no vulnerabilities or weaknesses. Instead, Bismuth took one look at Pearl and said, “Pearl, you have hairy legs.”

 

Blowing in the breeze, Pearl’s legs had a healthy coat of hair growing; the same color as the copper hair upon her head. “Thanks for noticing, Bismuth. I had high hopes that you would say what was on your mind; without hesitation or reservation.”

 

The big gem blushed brightly and tried to recover from that colossal fuck-up, “I mean, your legs look fucking hot like that. No matter what, I’ll always be tripping over my feet for you, doll.”

 

Pearl just smiled and motioned for Bismuth to sit next to her. “I don’t really like my leg hair, but I’ve learned not to hate it.” She smiled and put her hand on Bismuth’s knee as the pair sat together. “Rose never liked my hair, she thought it was unsightly and gave me a direct order to shave. Steven put an end to that order.”

 

“That’s a shit thing to do,” Bismuth asserted, squeezing Pearl’s hand affectionately. “It’s not up to Rose or anyone to tell you how you can or should look. It’s especially shitty when she had so much power over you.”

 

Pearl stared down at the sand, eyes full of thousands of years of trauma that had never been resolved, let alone acknowledged. “I was a perfect Pearl in the sense that I was the only one who never disobeyed her master. If I had a choice, I would have followed Rose happily.”

 

Bismuth bit her tongue, fearing she’d upset Pearl.

 

The thing organic gem repeated herself, “I would have chosen to say yes if I had a chance. There’s no point in dwelling on it,” She signed, her delicate features full of sadness and regret. “I’ve spent more time on this Earth than I’ve spent off of it and in all that time I’ve never moved on, grown or changed.”

 

“To be fair, it’s not like any of us knew what to do,” said Bismuth, “Most of us were just winging it and hoping for the best.”

 

Pearl nodded, still unable to shake her sadness. “I watched the humans Rose loved so much and I saw so much wrong. Just because they became old didn’t mean that they grew. So many of them became stagnant, hemmed in by blind animal fear and trauma. They’re like gems in that way; they can go their entire lives without really changing or questioning what’s been set out for them. So many of them went to their graves without ever really seeing the earth or the people it sheltered.”

 

The two gems met eye to eye. “I don’t want to stay as I’ve been,” Pearl confessed. “Because of my programming, I can never forget. So the only way forward is to craft new, positive memories and feelings. You are the gem I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

This was a moment which Bismuth had rehearsed for; she had hundreds of suave and sexy one liners ready but all that came out of her mouth was a whimper as tears began to fall. The big metallic gem grabbed Pearl in a giant hug like the warmest blanket imaginable.

 

For a long time they just stayed together like that, wrapped up in a feeling of love. The pair finally pulled apart when the moon rose high in the sky. Time had a way of getting away when people were in love.

 

“Gosh, Pearl,” Bismuth croaked, “I want to kick myself for not making you a wedding ring.”

 

Pearl giggled and kissed Bismuth upon the lips. “Well, I had a long speculative talk with Connie where I shared with her all I knew about Pearl history; which was almost nothing. I also shared her my knowledge about Pearl anatomy.” Fondness tinged her tone, “Connie believes that Pearls originally began as some kind of sire gem in the now mythic pre-diamond era. In the time when there were only carbon based gems, my cut were sires and caretakers of gemlings. Our role was to satisfy and please our paired breeders, meeting their every need.”

 

“Does that mean you’re now a guy?” Bismuth grinned rakishly at Pearl.

 

The smaller gem scoffed, “Oh Please, you make it sound like I share a gender with Greg.”

 

“Greg’s kinda hot, you know.”

 

“I’m going to give you a right smacking,” Pearl laughed aloud, “Then I’ll make you beg my forgiveness.”

 

“My Pearl, I’ve been a bad gem,” Bismuth gushed in a flighty, feminine tone, “I need to be filled with my luminous Pearl’s beef.”

 

Pearl grinned, hungry like a falcon. Standing up, she chose to tear off her clothes rather than just phase them off. “Then open your mouth and prepare to taste your Pearl’s huge package!”

 

Pearl’s stem stood up like a third leg. Since she had been built for a dwarf diamond, she was built a size larger than normal. Yellow and Blue Pearl were already hung to make Quartz’s cry; Pearl’s breeder stick was nothing short of godly.

 

Like the last two feet of a python, Pearl’s stem smacked Bismuth in the face and knocked her over in the sand. From the house, Amethyst watched with a video camera in hand. To her great displeasure, Garnet showed up and dragged her back into the house; so the love birds could get some privacy.

 

Like a horny eagle, Pearl threw Bismuth to the beach and pounced on her. “Oh my!” Bismuth giggled, “My Pearl is horny and pent up; whatever can I do?”

 

In response, Pearl ripped off Bismuth’s trousers and made a noise like an eagle’s cry. Maybe there was something to the idea of the Pearl gem being a sire gem; because her giant tool would have poofed Peridot or Lapis but Bismuth’s jumbo reinforced vagina was up to the task . . . barely.

 

The big rainbow gem started to moan, “Oh—fuck!” she started whimpering like a virgin as Pearl started working her tool up inside of her. The stem of the Pearl was flexible and self lubricating; it tasted salty but that was alright, Bismuth never liked sweets anyways.

 

Like a duck, Bismuth’s vagina corkscrewed around; so playfully, Pearl’s stem started corkscrewing in the opposite direction; hitting all the sensitive spots and rubbing the whole thing the right way.

 

When she felt Pearl’s hands reach under her apron and start working her nipples, Bismuth knew that she was totally at Pearl’s mercy. “Fuck me harder! Take me, Pearl!”

 

“I’m your Pearl, and only yours, cutie,” Pearl growled into Bismuth’s ear as she bottomed out in the rainbow gem’s pussy. Bismuth felt her internal anatomy completely give into the movements of Pearls’ stem; her body was Pearl’s temple and Pearl was the goddess in charge.

 

The Bismuth gem subtype were always hardy; with skin nearly as tough as those on a standard Jasper soldier. Even with that, Pearl’s razor sharp teeth threatened to draw blood as she gave Bismuth a love bite. With her teeth in place and her delicate hands working Bismuth’s nipples like a maestro, she began to jackhammer into Bismuth’s mons; her hips slamming into Bismuth’s bouncy ass. For her part, Bismuth pushed onto Pearl’s huge tool. It was all she could think about while she drooled in the sand and spewed her lady juices between her thighs.

 

The rainbow haired gem could feel her core tightening and her walls clenching. When Pearl whispered in her ear, “I’m your Pearl,” Bismuth let out a most girly squeal and crashed into the sand. Pearl wasn’t done yet and flipped Bismuth on her back so she could see her face while she came again. Lovingly taking Bismuth’s sculpted legs, Pearl raised them up and put them on her shoulders.

 

Fresh new openings were exposed to the wrath of Pearl’s big package as the metallic gem squealed and professed her eternal love to Pearl.

 

As the sun rose, Bismuth felt Pearl’s thrusts start to grow more erratic and frenzied. So for Bismuth the coming of the Pearl juice was a joyous event, a religious feeling in her pants and lady bits. Pearl’s dank, salty juice was glorious and the smaller servant gem had plenty to spare.

 

Pulling out, Pearl’s stem was shooting out pearly white fluid like a garden hose. Bismuth opened her mouth as the salty stuff splattered her face and tried not to cry out when it got into her eyes. The entirety of her body was painted white by the one true renegade Pearl.

 

Panting and gasping, the two gems looked each other in the eye.

 

“I got sand in my pussy,” said Bismuth, “and I need a towel.”

 

“Come to my room,” said Pearl, “You’ll have clean towels and fresh water for life.”

 

* * *

 

_Eight months later_

 

Bismuth scowled at Pearl as she sat at the picnic table. “I hate you so much,” she hissed.

 

“I know,” Pearl chirped as she pushed a towering plate of food in front of bismuth. “Now eat up. I made all your favourite foods for the last month of your pregnancy. When you’re done eating we can make love and Marathon those _Harry Potter_ movies you love so much.”

 

Bismuth scowled, she was too proud to say thank you. Her nipples were leaking all the time and her stretch mark ravaged belly looked like she’d just eaten a full grown buffalo. Her feet hurt like hell all the time and she swung between being hypersexual and crying like a little girl. She grunted grudgingly, “Thanks,” as she started shovelling mashed potatoes and pork tenderloin into her mouth with pickles and sauerkraut. Maybe she wasn’t that proud. She’d already lost most of her dignity when the death of Neville Longbottom sent her into a twelve hour cry-fest.

 

“Bismuth,” said Garnet helping herself a candied apple, “You’re beautiful and your children will be full of love.”

 

“Go suck a cock, Garnet,” hissed Bismuth, spewing mashed potato all into her cleavage. “it’s Pearl’s fault I’m suffering like this. I’m never having kids again. Pearl, give me more gravy, baby; I’m dying here. I mean the pork gravy! Not the chicken gravy!”

 

Pearl dutifully came with the gravy boat and another ceramic container full of cream sauce. Today was a day that Bismuth needed nothing but comfort food. The due date was a week away and nothing was too good for her life partner.

 

Steven ignored his plate of food and put his face in his hands. “This is so beautiful. This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Amethyst gave her little brother figure a hug while she eyed the cake that Pearl had baked. “Yeah dude, I know what you mean.”

 

Peridot laughed and ate a light salad with no dressing. “I assure you, ye blacksmith that by the time of your due date I will have invented a condom which can hold Pearl’s considerable tool and her veritable flood of seed! No need to thank me. Now please pass the candied pecans!”

 


End file.
